A Tricky Game
by mimiakochan
Summary: Luxord likes games, whether it's with cards, dice or his own members..


Title: A Tricky Game

Author: Mimiako

Pairings: Luxord+Lexaeus

Rating: Teen, Contains BL, nothing beyond normal affection between two lovers.

+Challenge Info+ 

Characters: Luxord and Lexaeus

Item: Lubricant 

Genre: Angst

Song Theme: Hips Don't Lie by Shakira

----------------

"Lexaeus.." Muttered Zexion, approaching him in the blindingly white hallway. Zexion's face was woven with slight confusion and eyes sleeked with sly intentions. A brown paper bag was in his clutches, held closely to his bosom. The silent hero turned around slightly over his shoulder to examine who it was, before he turned all the way around realizing it was Zexion, then pulling his attentions down at the stout man.

"What is this?" The schemer reached into the bag, pulling out a small pink tube, with a screw on top with the words acrost it "Soft and Sleek" in big bold yellow letters. Lexaeus stared at the tube a few seconds before he put his hand on the tube, gently grasping his hand around it to show he wanted it back.

"You're not getting it back. You went off the objective on your mission from the Superior." His eyes narrowed looking up at Lexaeus, pulling his hand back away from him with ease, slipping the tube back into the paper bag. "You disobeyed my orders and the Superior's..." The bigger man looked at Zexion and face tightened. "...I won't tell the Superior this time. You disapoint me Lexaeus, if you do this again, I will report this. And I will be keeping this, as a punishment." The stout man looked up at the bigger man once more before walking off back down the hallway. Lexaeus watched as he walked away, waiting until he would of been out of sight until he then walked farther down the hallway. His pace slowed down as he began to hear the voices of two other men towards the end of the hallway, and then came to a halt before the hall took a sharp turn to a larger room at the end of the hall.

"Nnn..Xaldin.." Cooed the deep voiced male with a slight accent to his voice.

"What do you want? I'm busy." Spoke the manly yet grungier high tone to his voice.

"Want to play a game with me?" Purred the accented voice.

"I'm busy." Growled Xaldin to the other voice.

"You weren't busy earlier when it came to Xigbar, now were you?" Teased the accented voice once more.

"What do you want?" Hissed Xaldin, the slight clanging of metal being heard.

"I want to play a game..A bet per say.."

"...None of your other ones are around now are they?" Hissed Xaldin once more. The slight russle of the leather of their cloaks could be heard. Lexaeus glanced around the corner into the wider room with white and slightly gray couches placed around the room with a few book cases around. On one couch facing the hallway, was Xaldin placed on the couch with his lances on the ground next to his feet. His arms places casually outstretched on the couches while his legs slightly spread out like the common male relaxed stance. Upon his lap was sitting Luxord, the bleach blonde haired man, sitting comfortably on Xaldin's lap, both hands gently put upon his face, their faces but inches apart. Luxord's face showed intentions within his mind that were clear, as the sly smirk acrost his face showed it all. Xaldin's face was more twisted, seeming to be more irratated then anything.

"Tsk, how rude...I'm giving you my attention.." His face inched closer to Xaldins slowly. Xaldin's face eased a bit more, though his face still showed signs of irratation.

"This isn't a game." Spoke Xaldin in a more calmed tone.

"To me it is." Luxord leaned in more, gently placing his lips upon Xaldin's, his hand gently caressing his face, while the other ran down his chest. Xaldin didn't refuse, his eyes though, stared at Luxord in a bit of annoyment before closing his eyes and accepting the situation. Lexaeus watched the scene, face becoming more pained as it went on. His feet sliding to the side, turning to quietly walk back down the hallway. A few minutes down, the stout man came around the corner, this time without the paper bag. He glanced up at Lexaeus as he passed, his eyes scanning the facial expression of the taller man. Lexaeus didn't even glance at the other man, just walked by with his twisted face of pain and let down. Zexion's pace slowed as he passed, then once more quickened as he continued his coarse down the hallway.

-----

Lexaeus sat in his room, which was plainly white, with one book case, a white desk with a chain link puzzle put ontop of the desk, one lone recliner in the corner and one large bed for himself. He sat on the white bed, looking through a book, eyes vacant. A soft knock could be heard on the door before it was slowly opened. The bleach blonde man peaked inside from a creak in the door, then smiled when his eyes laid upon Lexaeus, walking into the room afterwards.

"Hello Lexaeus When did you get back?" Luxord purred, walking over to Lexaeus's bed nonchalantly. Lexaeus glanced up at him, eyes still woven with pain.

"Mn? What's the matter?" Questioned Luxord, leaning over infront of Lexaeus, putting his fingers onto his chin.

"...I saw you with Xaldin in the Literature of Hollow today." Spoke the deep-toned man. Luxord blinked a few times before he raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"What does it matter? I told you I loved you." Lexaeus stood up slowly, glancing down at Luxord then taking a deep breathe and letting out a worn-out sigh.

"Luxord..I went against Zexion and Superior's orders to-" A finger pressed against Lexaeus's lips in mid-motion. Luxord placed his hand onto the bigger man's shoulder, leaning up on his toes and pressed his lips against the Silent Hero, wrapping his arms around his neck for support to hold him up to match the bigger man's height. Lexaeus blinked, stunned at the action. Luxord then gently pulled his lips away from the man, leaned in closed and whispered softly in the man's ear.

"You know I love you..and you only..Now, let's forget that happened and play a game." Luxord's eyes tightened, lip bitten with confusion. "Well..How about it?" He leaned back again to look into Lexaeus's eyes. Lexaeus tried to avoid the eye contact, he could never resist those alluring eyes. He let out a little breathe of judgement, then leaned forward to connect lips with Luxord's once more, closing his eyes to sink into the kiss between them. Luxord smirked as Lexaeus's arms wrapped around his back to his waist, holding him up without effort, then kissed Lexaeus's lips tenderly, developing into a passionate connection.

A small bento box was clutched against a tiny heart tenderly with concern. The leather clothed arms hugged onto it, holding it close as the holder stood on the other side of the door to the room. The short organization member stood there a moment, as the scent of the two mixed and the sliding of leather against itself could be heard clearly. The stout man stood there, listening a moment, then began to turn the direction of his feet, walking back down the hallway, box still clutched against his tiny heart, now harshly and with no care. Eyes narrowing with disapointment and let down like the other had before, then tossing the box from his chest to the wall, continuing his unexpected walk back to his headquaters.

"You fool."


End file.
